Just Realize
by supesrstuff11
Summary: After being transported to Equestria, a 15 year old boy helps the Mane 6 put the Mane 6 into their rightful minds. With references to many different Fanfics, Arcaen vows to make the inner pony the same as the outer.
1. Chapter 1:My Story

Now let me get this straight right off the bat: all the things said in this story are completely true. I know that no one will believe it, but I feel it needs to be said.

I never was a bad kid. I always ate my vegetables and was a good student in school. Sure, I had a slight My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic addiction. I always found the show fascinating. The dynamic characters, morals in every episode no matter how obvious. I had a love for video games ever since I could hold a N64 paddle. But you didn't come to hear about me.

Since I have a love for gaming, I felt the need to get a better gaming laptop than the one I previously owned. I saved up Christmas and Birthday money for a couple of years and eventually had enough to get one. I went to Wal-Mart later that day.

I found myself browsing through the cheaper ones at first. I had a fair amount to spend, so I looked farther down the line. I soon stumbled upon a computer that looked deformed. The mousepad was to the right side of the keyboard, and a small keyboard at that. The screen was twice the size of the bottom portion. I quickly looked at the facts.

6 GIG RAM

Fairly good for gaming.

QUAD CORE PROCESSOR

An absolutely amazing feature for hardcore gamers.

HDD GRAPHIC CARD

When I read this, I knew that I needed this laptop. I looked at the price….what? This can't be right? $1200?

I went up to a guy at electronics. "Um, I just want to get a price check on this laptop. It is too good to be true." The man nodded and scanned the bar code. $1200 came up on the screen. "Well, that is the price. You gonna get it?" the cashier said with slight enthusiasm. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2: The Error

I got home and ripped apart the packaging. I got out the charger, plugged it into the wall, and set up all the settings required. The desktop was pitch black, I clicked on the browser and typed in "Steam download". I hit the link and waited patiently.

When it downloaded, I started linking up all my games. "This is going to take hours to sync up my games," I said aloud to myself. I always do things like that. I decided to kill the time and watch some episodes of My Little Pony on Netflix. I looked at the seasons that it had. With my jaw gaped, I saw Season 4 at the bottom of the list. I was in shock (at that time and to this current day, season 4 is not released). I quickly selected the season and was disappointed to see only one episode. The episode was titled "ERROR111221SERVICEFAILURE". I instantly knew this wasn't supposed to be up. The name was weird, and it scared me a little. But I clicked anyways.

When the episode began, there was no intro. All I could see was a first person perspective of someone behind Twilight giving a presentation. "Ladies and gentlecolts," I heard her say. "I have created a new invention that will revolutionize communications between each and every pony in Equestria! The computer!" So the episode is about Twilight making the computer, I thought to myself. Cool. "As you can see, it has a futuristic look and feel to it, but don't worry. This baby connects to a satellite hooked up in the clouds, allowing messages to be sent to there, and then sent to the recipient!" Everypony in front of her started clapping their hooves. "Impressive," I quietly said to myself. Everypony instantly stopped clapping. They all looked at the computer. Constant chatter ensued. I could vaguely make out "did it just talk?" "who said that?" This shocked me. I checked on my games.

Another 3 hours. "Download faster" I said. I clicked back to the video to see Twilight staring right at me. "Hello? Is someone… in there?" The counter for the time of the video clip went to zero, but the episode didn't quit playing. Jokingly, I said "Yes there is. Ooga booga!"

Everypony screamed. Terror ensued.


	3. Chapter 3: documentation

I saw Twilight's horn light up as the camera lifted. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO US?" I was just as stunned. Is she directly talking to me? Curious, I asked "You can hear me?" Twilights voice had a sense of power to it as she said "Yes. And how are you talking to us!?" I screamed and put the laptop down. "ANSWER ME!" I heard come from the computer speakers. Calming down a bit, I explained myself. "My name is Ben. I am 15 years old, and I watch your show." That last statement put bewilderment onto Twilights face. "Show? What 'show'?" I explained into more detail. "Where I come from, the computer has been around for centuries, and so has computer animating. Your life, at least, I thought, was drawn by animators and made to seem real. I know what happened in your life: how you came to stay at PonyVille…" I began to explain each episode of season 1 in detail. I could tell she was stunned. "So my life in PonyVille has been documented?"

"Pretty much."

Her face began to talk a somber look. "Can I see what you look like?" I was shocked she didn't already. "Does your computer have a video viewer?" The only reply I got was "what is that?"

"a video viewer is a just any type of software that can look at video. Do you have a video player?"

"Luckily I do, but the screen is black."

"is there an options button?"

"Yes."

"Click it and hit anything saying 'live'"

"Alright."

"Just to warn you, I am nothing like what you have seen before. I am not a pony."

I heard her click the button. A look of terror came across her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Relocation

**Hey guys! Supes here. I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far. It heats up more later on, and I am an amateur writer, so please be patient. There will be a lot of misadventures and some suggestions from you guys, the readers, if you want some of that. I could totally work with getting ideas straight from the source. Anyways, enjoy the read. Do post any criticism you have about it! -end Author's note**

Twilight stared at me in awe. She started to back away, slowly at first. "Please don't go! I need to figure something out." She slowly started walking towards the camera. "What do you want to know?" Taking full advantage of the situation, I asked "Is there a way for me to go to Equestria?" She had a puzzled look on her face. "What is in it for me if you do get here?" I quickly made up an excuse. "You would be able to study a completely new species to tell the world about!" I could see her contemplating her choices. After a minute, she stated "There might be a way. You are coming with me." She used her horn to lift the computer and walk outside.

Ponies were all crowded around the door as Twilight stepped out, staring at me. It felt weird. Goosebumps went down my back. I watched Twilight as she went into the library, pulling out a book that was titled "Relocation and Reincarnation". She then spoke. "This book has a spell in it that will teleport you here as a pony. But there is one side effect… your body in your world would be considered dead until you went back." I was shocked. I had to choose between my life here, scaring my family by thinking that I died to go to Equestria, or stay home. It was a no brainer.

"okay…" she said. "The spell lasts 1 pony year. Which in your time is about 30 days. You won't be gone long." A bright flash of light appeared on the screen. My eyes were quickly blinded, and then felt like they were melting. I had a stabbing pain on every inch of my body. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I sat and waited for the pain to come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5: Commence Shipping

**A/N- Hey guys! Supes here. Recently, this story got 200 views. In celebration, here is an an extra long chapter. Stay Aweosome! -end A/N**

Seconds later, I awoke. I quickly stood up and looked down. "Hooves. It worked." I took one step forward and fell to the ground. Walking with hooves is a lot harder than you think. I trudged my way around in a circle. Within a few minutes, I had the hang of it. I looked around to see a town in the distance. I decided to put my hooves to the test and started to gallop my way there. I managed about ten feel before falling flat on my face. "It's a start…" I said as I stood up. I then trotted my way into town.

Being an avid fan fiction reader, I know how people transported in are blank flanks. I took a look at my rear. I noticed that it wasn't blank. What appeared to be a computer mouse was on left cheek. My profession must involve computers. I didn't like this that much, but just ignored it. I started creeping my way to the library.

I knocked on the library door. Expecting Twilight, I was shocked when I saw Spike at the doorway. "Twilight! Some new pony wants to see you! Oh, come on in," He stepped to the side as I entered to luscious library. I saw Twilight climbing down the stairs. "Hey Andrew. I see that the spell worked. Spike, go and leave us, could you please? I need to talk with the new pony alone, please." Spike simply nodded and walked out the door. I turned to Twilight, who had a large smile on her face. It actually creeped me out a bit, and I backed up, "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Twilight took the smile off her face and started. "Well, I realize what you said before was true. Our lives are being documented. So I thought to myself 'how is this possible?' There is only one solution, hidden cameras placed to spy on us. I want you to help me find and break these cameras before anything bad happens." I actually somewhat agreed with this plan. Once I learned that the Ponies were real, I felt like each episode I watched was an invasion of privacy. They needed to live their lives like how we do ours. "Sounds like a plan. But riddle me this, Twilight… how are we going to FIND the HIDDEN cameras?"

"Well, I don't know."

All of a sudden, the door to the library had a person on the opposite side knocking. "It is more than likely Spike," Twilight muttered, walking towards the door. "Just sit in any old chair. I will be right back."

Instead of a small purple dragon at the door, something different was on the doormat. A yellow pony with luscious pink hair, falling near to the ground. Butterflies covered her flank. "Hey Twilight. I was wondering if I could borrow a book," whispered Fluttershy. She started walking her way towards the main room. At the sight of me, she jolted backwards, behind a bookshelf. Her and Twilight whispered for a few minutes. Fluttershy had always been my favorite pony. Her shyness reminded me of myself. I had always been secluded, keeping to myself. I contemplated the idea of just walking up to her and introducing myself. Within seconds, I was on my hooves headed towards the bookcase.

I peeked my head around the corner, scaring both the mares. "Hey you two, instead of talking about trying to introduce Flutters to me, why don't we do it now?" Fluttershy instantly galloped past me and climbed to the upper sections. "H-how do y-you know my name?" she told when she reached the bedroom. I looked to Twilight, and she nodded.

"I know your name because I am not from here. Where I come from, you and your 5 friends are part of a TV show. I am here to help put an end to this. I find this an invasion of your privacy. Don't worry, Fluttershy, I won't hurt you or be mean to you. I am a friend." Fluttershy slowly peeked her head out. I turned to Twilight, who was giving me a nonchalant look. "She is like this to everyone." I smiled and turned, only to be surprised by a yellow mare smiling at me, 2 feet from my face. The sight made me jump back a little. "Oh, hi Flutters."

"H-he-EEK!" She quickly ran her way out of library. Twilight then proceeded to follow her. I just promptly sat down and waited.

About 20 minutes later, Twilight reentered the library. "Sorry about Flutters, Ben. She thinks you are cute and is super nervous." Twilight's statement made my body freeze. Am I about to ship with my favorite pony? I couldn't believe my ears. "Um, could you repeat that again please?"

Yes, she likes you. And I am not surprised. You are fairly cute as a stallion. Just not as a human." She walked towards the bookshelves with a devious smile on her face. "Flutters is right outside if you want to talk to her. I used a spell to make her more confident and less shy. Tell me if it worked." I stepped outside the library to see that no one was there. I looked around, bewildered, when I was attacked.


	6. Chapter 6: Defribulation

**A/N - Hey guys! Supes here. Sorry about the short chapters. They will be longer in the future. I have just been worked up over a mistake I made recently. I accidentally deleted what I had on my fanfic past what was posted here. Don't worry though, I got a majority back and just had to rewrite a few chapters. Enjoy the read! - end A/N**

I wasn't really attacked, more or less just surprised. What I was met with was a wet lip lock with a yellow mare. She was upside down, almost Spider-Man style, hanging from her tail (with the help of a few woodland friends, of course). She lightly fluttered her wings and landed directly in front of me. "H-hi." Her cheeks turned beet red, her eyes looking at the ground. With the look on my face, I bet anyone would think that I didn't enjoy it. But it was the exact opposite. "Sorry about that…. what is your name?" Flutters asked. I decided this was the time to think of my own name. Say something cool, I thought to myself. "my name is….hnng!" It felt like something just punched me in the heart with the force of 1000 bodybuilders. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I saw and heard was Flutters screaming and Twilight staring at me with worry in her face. I got hit in the heart again, and passed out.

When I awoke, I saw a bright light and frantic talking. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. I soon saw a bunch of doctors, frantically hooking me to machines. There was worry in the peoples eyes. Wait a minute…. people? I realized that I was back in the human world. My entire body was sore. I was in the ER for another 2 hours. I was soon brought to a hospital room and was allowed to sleep.

According to my parents, I slept for 14 hours. The minute I awoke, I asked what happened. My mother was the first to explain. "After you got home from Wal-Mart, you went into your room on your new computer. A few minutes later, I asked if you could bring the garbage out. I entered the room to see my baby boy passed out…" she started crying and leaned onto my father as he finished the story. "You didn't have a heartbeat. We rushed you here, and they said you just had a heart attack. The necessitated you. Here," he handed his laptop to him. "Use this. You should be let out in a few hours. They say you are going to be fine." I opened up the laptop to see that the only window open was Google. I went to Netflix instantaneously, and heading towards My Little Pony. I looked at the seasons. 3 seasons. No "ERROR111221SERVICEFAILURE". No season 4. Did I imagine it all? I thought as my mind ran at a thousand miles an hour. A tear formed in my eye and fell down my left cheek. It all seemed so real, there is no way it is fake. But dreams can seem real and they are just dreams. I lay my head back against the hospital bed. I was hit with a wave of emotions as I started to breakdown. My father came over and started patting me on the shoulder. He believes I am crying over the incident, I thought as I just gave up. I went back to my laptop and began some research.


	7. Chapter 7: transportation

I spent the next week trying to see if I was the only one to see the episode. Every board or blog I searched, I was the one and only. It became more and more obvious that I may have imagined it. I became more and more secluded from everyone including my best friend, the only person I was ever really open to. I then had a brilliant idea. I didn't believe in witchcraft, but it seemed promising. I would do the spell on myself.

It was genius. But there was one flaw; I forgot the spell. I spent days trying to remember it, cursing myself for forgetting. I needed to help the ponies. after 2 weeks, I gave up. However, in biology class later that week, I learned that the human brain remembers a majority of what happened when something tragic happens, though it tries to not reveal it to the main thoughts. This gave me an opening. The mass amount of pain I endured during the spell means my brain may have it remembered, just hidden in the depths of my mind. I then remembered that there is a way to control your dreams in a way called lucid dreaming. I looked up how to get lucid dreams. It said to get in a deep, relaxed state, with a cleared mind. Slowly let yourself doze off as you force yourself to stay awake. Eventually, your body and parts of your brain go into sleep mode, but the main functions of the brain are left awake. For 2 nights, I tried and failed at getting one. But on the third night, I was successfully in control, and searched to see if the spell was remembered. After what seemed like forever, I heard my own voice, but it wasn't coming from my mouth. It stated "3 more hours." This puzzled me, but then I remembered. I said that before I started talking with Twilight herself. I might get back. After about 15 minutes, I got a flash of light. I awoke. I looked around. I was getting the light, but not the rest of the spell. I decided to look up how to enhance a spells power. I then did something I didn't want to do, but needed to do. I cut the back of my hand with a razor blade, and then drew a pentagram on the ground with the blood. I grabbed some candles and lit them around it. I soon saw a brighter flash than the previous ones, and it stayed. My eyes felt like they were turning to goo. I had a stabbing pain all over my body at once. The light died, and I saw nothing but darkness.

I couldn't tell if I passed out or was in PonyVille. I was entirely blind. I started to move my head side to side, groaning as I did so. I heard a reassuring voice, though I couldn't identify who said it. "Oh my gosh you're awake!"I felt something hard on my face, but it felt real. A hove. "where am I? Who said that? I can't see anything. I am blind."

I heard another voice. "You are back in PonyVille. Just a minute, I will go get a spell to fix your 6 senses." I could tell the voice was Twilight, so I inferred the other voice was Flutters. "Fluttershy?"

"Yes, it's me. When you passed out, we brought you out here and put you on this table. I was… I was uh.. c-crying a lot. I thought you died and weren't coming back."

Twilight yelled from a distance. "I tried using the spell on you, but it doesn't work if you aren't thinking of having the spell done on you. You have been out for an entire year. I used the spell every day and night, and one night you were actually thinking of the spell. A few hours later, here you are. Back here. Now let me fix your eyes."

I saw another bright white light, and was greeted into PonyVille with the image of a yellow mare inches from my face, smiling. I closed the distance between our lips for a show of passion. Twilight just sighed. "I will let you two enjoy yourselves. I have to keep looking."

"Looking for what?" I said, pulling my lips away from Flutters. "The day you came here, I sent Spike out for the day. He never returned that night. I am still looking for him, and I am very worried," answered Twilight. "You two can stay here for the night. But first, actually, Flutters, could you go get blankets from your place? I don't normally have guests, thank you."

Flutters leaned over and kissed my lips."I will be back… what is your name?" I had been thinking of the same question all month. I finally decided on a cool sounding name: Arcaen. "My human name is Ben, but I would love to be called Arcaen." I said, grinning ear to ear. All of a sudden, a sharp pain hit my forehead. I felt as if I was being stabbed with a longsword from the inside out. I tried to hide the pain until Flutteshy left. I didn't want her to worry. With a grin, Fluttershy said " I'll be right back. O-okay?" She let her lips fall to my cheek and then headed out the door, skipping the entirety of the way there. The stabbing pain became almost unbearable.


	8. Chapter 8: True Love

**A/N - Hey guys! Supes. This is going to be the last chapter for this week. I am planning on posting a chapter a week, but they may come early. The reason a majority of these are up so soon is because most are smaller chapters and they were pretyped. Well, this is as far as I am in the fiction, so keep up to date and watch for my updates! Stay awesome. -end A/N**

The stabbing pain got much worse. I touched my forehead and looked at the hoof. Blood. "Twilight, something is up with my head!" I shouted, trying to get her to hear me from the room over. She looked through the doorframe and noticed what was happening. Her eyes grew wide, her jaw open. "Something is coming out of your head!" I quickly got up and went to a mirror. The stabbing pain made it hard to even move. I looked up to see a small stalactite forming on my forehead. I am growing a horn. "I think it is a horn growing up there, and I think I know why it is happening…." I declared. "When you were using the spell on me, I used a magic symbol to strengthen the spell. I guess I am being rewarded." With one last sharp pain, a deep grey horn emerged from my black skin. The blood simply vanished, back into my body. There was no trace of it being new. It looked as if I had had it since birth. I decided to just get some rest after the incident. Boy, would Flutters be surprised when she comes back.I went back into the main room to see Twilight waiting. "Now that that little stunt is over with," she started, "we need to talk. We both know that these cameras are documenting us, and you told Fluttershy. We three can be the only ones knowing of it for now. The other ponies will want to jump straight into the action, but I am not ready. I do not know of a spell that will let us see the cameras better. We just need to lay low for now. Live out normal lives. And with your relationship with Fluttershy, that will definitely help you get to know the other girls. I will have them come over tomorrow night." A smile was brought to my face at the sound of the sentence. "I am going to meet the rest of the Mane 6 tomorrow? Sweet! I am still in shock from even talking to YOU, Twilight, so I might have an anxiety attack!" I playfully said, though the enthusiasm was rightly placed. Twilight proceeded to leave the library in search of Spike. I went up to the couch that was still radiating new furniture smell. I looked under the cushions to see if it was a pull out couch. Sure enough, It was. Time to test out my horn. I focused on the handle, and soon, a yellow aura surrounded it. It slowly began to move outwards. It kept moving before falling lightly to the ground. He sat down and waited for Fluttershy to return. When Fluttershy returned, she had 2 blankets on her back. "Di- did I take too long?" she whispered, acting as if she was in trouble. "It is fine, Flutters. Don't worry. Now come lay down." Fluttershy turned to as her head tilted sideways. "Since when did you have a horn?" didn't want her to panic, so I just brushed it off as if it was nothing. "It is bit of a long story. I will tell you in the morning. Till then, let's make the bed and talk for a bit." The mare obviously accepted the idea of laying down. I used my horn to take the blankets off of her back and placed them neatly on the bed. I crawled onto the bed and lay down. Fluttershy crawls on as well. She doesn't ask me any questions. She only begins to lock lips with me. Our tongues playfully wrestled between our mouths. She rolled onto her back and I crawled onto her. We began kissing some more. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie's head floated through the wall. She quickly said "HEY! This fic is rated T, not M! So don't get any ideas!" I had heard of Pinkie's ability to break the fourth wall, but this was a shock. I just rolled down beside Fluttershy as she cuddled against me as we both dozed off.

**The main reason for the one a week thing is because I want each chapter to be within the 800+ words range. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Starting from here on out for maybe 4 or 5 chapters, they are just going to be the laying low, doing a normal life in PonyVille.**

**UPDATE: Fan interaction inbound! The first to answer this riddle gets to choose one pony that will be a major part of the story, and to the guessers, pick your LEAST favorite pony! You will understand as the story continues! So, what you should do is either leave your answer as a review, PM it to me, or send it to my twitter (linked in my profile!). Include the Pony to be a major character, and I will announce the winner next chapter! Here it is!  
You throw away the outside and then cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the outside. What is it?**

**Good luck! -Supesrstuff11**


	9. 9: Hidden Lights (Return of the Supes)

**A/N - Surprise! Supes here. I am actually back! I haven't written in a while, and whilst looking at my old files, I remember I backlogged a long chapter! This references the fan-fiction "Rainbow Factory" throughout. Thanks guys! Peace!**

The sun was still hidden behind the horizon as I awoke from the bed. I silently stepped off of the bed as not to awake a still sleeping Fluttershy. Though the sun was still hidden, beams of light covered the dew-covered grasses. Today was the day. I would meet the Mane 6 and try to befriend all of them. I wanted to make a lasting impression, however. I wanted them to all think kindly of me, little to no negatives. We would all meet at around 4:30, when Twilight Sparkle would invite them all over. One thing startled me though, and that Celestia will also be there.

"We need to explain the situation to her as well," Twilight told me. I guess she was right, but it was a bit early to get things heated. I simply shrugged it off as I went out to meet some other ponies that I wanted to meet, besides the Mane 6.

My first stop was to town square, where nearby I saw a shack. The shack had one large window, shaking after each beat slammed against it. Blue light filled the window. _There it is,_ I thought to myself. _Vinyl Scratch's place._ I knocked on the door. Kicking myself for my own stupidity, I then just opened the door. I walked up to see her at her "battle station," morphing noises into a song. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me, then back to the laptop. She shut the music off. "Hey, who are you? I have never seen you around here before. What's your name, man?"

"the name is Arcaen," I explained. "and I am new in town. But I am a huge dub step fan. I just wanted to hang out with you for a while: get to know you, your interests, etc.?"

"That would be cool. You seem awesome so far." she responded with a smile on her face. "What do you want to talk about first?"

I thought, and realized what I was doing. "I just want to know a few things. Why do you always wear glasses? What color are your eyes?"

She frowned a bit, and then grinned. "I trust you, man. I will let you see em. But don't tell anyone!" She slowly placed her hoof to her face. She grabbed the glasses and removed them from her head. Her eyes were a deep purple, but very bloodshot. Despite the red lines all over her eyes, they were beautiful.

"I wear the glasses because my eyes are always bloodshot. I stay up all night either making songs or performing at a concert."

"You need some rest," I suggested.

She quickly rejected the idea. "I need to work for a living! This is my talent, and I want to stay up and work," she responded.

I responded with my views. "It is not just your talent, it is your PASSION. YOU should choose if you want to do it all night, and get no rest and not enjoy it. Or you can work on it when you want, and enjoy it when you do." She looked to the ground. She slowly looked up and smiled. "You're right dude. I should take a rest. Well, I am going to bed. Now you can either leave, or.."

She pointed towards the equipment. "You can TRY and make some music. Don't fuck with anything important, kapiche?"

I could barely contain my excitement. Though I had never even searched to see as to how you make it, I felt honored that Vinyl Scratch, DJ P0n3, is trusting me to use her equipment. I started to trot towards it. Vinyl then disappeared out of sight.

I was on my way towards the station when something caught my eye: a book. Really? The last thing I would expect Vinyl to have was a book, no offense intended. I went over to look at it. It was sitting in a shelf, high up, and I only saw it due to the fact that the door was ajar. My horn began to glow as I started having the book levitate down towards me. The cover said only two words, two words that will scar me: Rainbow Factory. I had read the fan fiction, but I thought that it was just made up. Could it be? Oh my god….

has stopped responding. I nearly blacked out. I quickly used a spell to give myself wings, being an alicorn for the next three hours. I learned how to fly within minutes, with several trial-and-error attempts at taking off. I started flying up and to the east, towards Cloudsdale.

I saw the cloud city very soon after takeofff. I landed in the middle of town, looking around frantically for a building labelled "Rainbow Factory." There, far off from her landing position, stood a bright colored building, with the multicolored sign. I cocked my body back, and launched towards the back of the building. Several surveillance cameras were placed along a wall blocking the back of the factory. I used an invisibility spell (how did I know all of these spells?) and started heading towards the back of the factory. Passing cameras and guards alike, I finally reached a back window, where easily I could see something that made my jaw drop: The Spectra Extraction Device. SED. I quickly turned and saw the colosseum. A few pegasi were walking towards the west. Am I ahead of time? I swear that I see Scootaloo, and two other pegasi that resembled the descriptions of Orion and Aurora. They were entering a truck. _I have to put an end to this. End it before it begins._ I looked for a window into the main factory. I have but only a few hours to stop Rainbow Dash from killing Scoots. I found a window that was tinted as to hide what was happening inside. I used my horn to remove the heavy bolts and put the window down. The invisibility will wear off soon. I shambled through the window and entered a dark room with neon lights on each side, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet… and to the left was Mr. Atmosphere. Behind him, a large door barely open. I saw a cyan colored pony with a rainbow colored mane. She was looking at a screen, airing the results of the flight tests. I quickly flew into the room, still invisible, but wary to the fact that the effect might disappear any moment.

"Aww, Scoots. How did you mess up? How could you do this to me?" The mare said, her eyes slowly quivering. "Now you have to die."

"She doesn't, Rainbow. You do."

The mare turned around, shock in her voice. "Who said that? Who the fuck is there?"

Perfect timing. I started reappearing right behind Rainbow Dash. "Why the fuck did you do this, Rainbow Dash? These ponies, these people, they all love and care for you. All of those motherfuckers that made you work here are the ones you should be against. Get the hell out of here and stay away. Destroy the machine and leave. Rainbows aren't a necessity. Eventually a newer, better way to get the rainbow will reveal itself. Please, STOP THIS MADNESS!"

Rainbow had a sorrowful look on her face. "I… I guess you're right. I will hit the emergency self destruct bu-" Her voice abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened. A cheeky grin, turning more and more sinister by the second, grew on her face. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming into MY workplace, telling ME, RAINBOW FUCKING DASH, HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE?"

She was shaking her head profusely, so hard that she began stumbling. I saw her look at me, fire in her eyes, a devilish grin. I started to back up, scared for my life. I knew that she went psychotic due to working here. Why the hell did I come here? To die?

For a quick flash I saw the sincereness in Rainbow's eyes, with a light frown. "I am sorry about all of this. I don't know if I have enough time right now, and it hurts trying not to kill you, but I need to explain what is happening."

I stayed against the wall, expecting this to be a trick of sorts to get me in close and attack me. "What are you trying to explain?"

Rainbow sat down in her chair. "Ever since the Sonic Rainboom, I have been forced to work within this facility. I made the-"

"The Spectra Extraction Device. I know all of this."

"How? Oh, never mind. Ever since I started working here, I have been going more and more insane. I let my evil out. But the real me, the one talking to you right now, is trapped inside. I don't know how I have been out this long. Please, go. For your own safety. I might snap at any moment."

I sat for a minute processing what she told me. "So you are bipolar? There are several people that could help you. Now, hit the self destruct switch. Please, for you and for everyone."

Rainbow looked down, right at the button. Lightly, Rainbow Dash whispered "No." She quickly launched her head up at me, the psychotic side showing once more. Her teeth seemed sharper than before, and blood started to poor from the side of her mouth. "This place is where I have spent a majority of my life. And this place is where I have to end yours."

She quickly lunged at me, her mouth open, with a battle cry of sorts leaving her mouth. I quickly hop to the side, hoping to escape said lunge. Her teeth grind into my flank, unable to lock on my body. I quickly buck my hind legs, landing directly into her left side. "Not as easy killing someone your own size, huh bitch?"

The statement did nothing more than enrage the mare. She tackled straight into me, sitting on top of me. She attempted a strike of her own, aiming for my face with her hoof. I slid to the side, and hitting the ground caused the pegasus on top of me to get thrown off balance. I pushed her off of me, and got into a defensive position. I proudly said "I am about to do this for your own good!"

Rainbow lunged at me from across the room at full speed. I simply turned around, closed my eyes, and bucked as hard as I can. I felt her skull connect with my hind hoof. I turned to see the pegasus knocked out on the ground, blood poring from her head. I used a spell to awaken her and heal her wound. My thinking was that if I give her a concussion of sorts, that I could fuck up her mental illness, possibly helping it (what a smart plan, numb nuts). The second she awoke and looked at me, I prepared to fend off another attack. An angry Rainbow Dash looked at me and said "What did you do that for? That hurt!"

Confused, I asked "Rainbow? Is that you? The REAL you?"

With a puzzled look, she replied "….yes, what else would I be?"

I just fixed bipolarity with a kick to the face.

I am a god.


End file.
